The Exorcist
by kirio - kun
Summary: Penyerangan oleh vampire di Konoha International High School  KISH  membuat para exorcist lebih waspada. Terlebih lagi para exorcist baru seperti Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba dibuntuti oleh sosok misterius. RnR please. Sorry bad Summary.


**The Exorcist**

**Genre : Supernatural and Romance (tapi di chap 1 ga ada romance)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (untuk sekarang, tapi chapter depan?)**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, typo may be found, Exorcist theme. Ga suka? Klik aja ikon back. Selesai kan?**

**Summary : Penyerangan oleh vampire di Konoha International High School (KISH) membuat para exorcist lebih waspada. Terlebih lagi para exorcist baru seperti Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba dibuntuti oleh sosok misterius. RnR please. Sorry bad Summary.**

**A/U : Hallo semuaaaaaaaaa *Teriak pake toa masjid* Kirio nulis fic baru lagi nih. Padahal ada 2 fic Kirio terdahulu yang sangat terbengkalai hingga sekarang. Abis Kirio lagi gak mood sih hehehe *disambit bakiak*. Oke lets read aja yaa**

**Happy Reading**

Senin pagi yang mendung di Konoha. Tetapi tidak menyurutkan antusias penduduk untuk kembali beraktifitas. Seorang pemuda bersurai berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dilihat dari logo yang terdapat pada seragamnya ia murid dari Konoha International High School (KIHS). Tiba-tiba saja air langit turun dalam buliran kecil yang berjulah banyak. Pemuda itu terpaksa berteduh di emperan toko menghindari hujan yang turun. Disana juga ada beberapa anak yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Mata safirnya menangkap siluet yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ohayou Kiba..." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto, sedang berteduh juga?" Tanya Kiba basa-basi.

"Begitulah, menyebalkan ya pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah hujan." Gerutu Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ramalan cuaca sekarang juga tidak menentu." Ujar Kiba.

Tak berapa lama setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka sebuah mobil sport warna merah berhenti di dekat mereka. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba cepat masuk!" Perintah pemuda itu setengah teriak karena tersamar suara derasnya hujan. Setelah itu Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Arigatou Gaara, untung ada kau. Kalau tidak kami bisa terlambat." Ucap Naruto

"Ya tak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara. Keheningan pun terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara halus dari mobil yang memecah keheningan dan suara rintik hujan yang entah samapai kapan akan berhenti.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka telah tiba di KIHS. Sesuai namanya yang menggunakan 'international' fasilitas di sekolah ini juga international. Hampir seluruh siswa disini adalah anak orang-orang berada atau kalangan artis ternama. Sekolah ini juga memiliki lahan yan luas. Dan desas desusnya sebelum sekolah ini dibangun sebagian lahannya adalah kompleks pemakaman. Ya jadi jangan kaget kalau sebenarnya sekolah ini memiliki hawa yang agak berbeda.

Sekarang Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Karena tadi Naruto dan Kiba ikut dengan Gaara ke basement untuk memarkirkan mobilnya mereka harus melewati koridor yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang.

"Kalian merasakannya?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Ya, sepertinya lebih dari 1 ya?" Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Semakin dekat." Ujar Kiba.

"Di depan!" Ujar mereka serepak. Dan benar saja ada sebuah makhluk yang berbentuk ular tapi berkepala wanita. Memang disini sering ditemukan penampakan atau serangan dari siluman.

Gaara mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas mantra yang telah ditulisi huruf kuno dengan tinta darah, lalu melemparkanna ke tubuh siluman ular itu. Dan ketika kertas itu menempel tubuh ular itu terbakar seketika.

"khu... khu... khu... khu..." muncul suara yang tidak enak di dengar dari arah belakang mereka.

"Sekarang giliran ku ya." Ucap Naruto enteng sambil menyeringai. Kiba dan Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan melihat Naruto yang maju selangkah sambil membaca mantra.

"Ignis enim deus fortitudo vestra commoda." Gumam Naruto. Seketika tangan Naruto mulai diselimuti api. Ia menyatukan lengannya lalu... "Bombardis Ignis!"

Api di tangan Naruto seperti aliran magma yang menerjang para siluman itu. Nampaknya Naruto telah menghabiskan para siluman itu dan Kiba tidak kebagian jatah.

"Huuh dasar Naruto, aku tidak kebagian deh." Gerutu Kiba.

"Hehehe nanti juga muncul lagi kok." Cengir Naruto.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera bergegas, sebelum para siluman itu kembali lagi kesini dengan jmlah yang lebih banyak. Kalian sudah paham kan? Jika siluman akan lebih kuat jika tidak ada cahaya matahari?" Terang Gaara panjang lebar.

"Iya iya tuan Sabaku no baka." Ceplos Naruto. Dan berhasil mendapat benjol di kepala pirangnya itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara temasuk exorcist di Konoha. Mereka bersekolah di KISH yang serba mahal itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. UFOX (United Force Of eXorcist) akhir-akhir ini menemukan aktifitas aneh di sekitar sekolah itu. Mulai dari penampakan yang sering muncul, atau pun ya seperti tadi serangan dari para siluman. Biasanya siluman yang berada di dalam kota seperti Konoha ini jarang sekali menyerang manusia, karena para siluman yang hidupnya berdapingan dengan manusia juga bergantung pada manusia. Karena manusia dapat merasakan ketakutan, cemas, sedih, dan energi negatif yang merupakan makanan para siluman itu tadi.

**Skip Time**

Sekolah telah usai, dan sekarang adalah jadwal latihan untuk ekskul karate. Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara memasuki ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan dogi (pakaian karate).

"Hey kalian sudah tau, tentang vampire yang berkeliaran pada siang hari?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Itu bukannya sudah lama ya Naruto?" Kiba bertanya balik kepada Naruto.

"Iya aku tau tapi aku dengar dari kyuu-nii kalau di sekolah kita sudah mulai ada vampire yang menyusup." Ucap Naruto pelan, karena ia takut pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Yasudahlah lagi pula kita kan meiliki kekuatan sebagai exorcist, tidak mungkn kan kita dikalah kan begitu saja?" Gaara angkat bicara menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Gaara." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba hampir bersamaan.

"Ayo kita ke aula, pasti ekskul sudah dimulai." Ajak Gaara.

Mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan ketika mereka melewati ruang ganti wanita Kiba mencium bau darah. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mempertajam penciumannya.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada bau darah, arahnya dari... dari sana!" Ucap Kiba tegas sambil berlari menuju ruang ganti wanita.

**BUGH!**

Kiba berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat teman dekatnya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dan penuh luka goresan seperti ini, ditambah pakaian si gadis sudah sobek tidak karuan. Kiba segera mendekati gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Hinata kau... siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu?" Tanya Kiba kepada Hinata. Gadis indigo itu membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Ki...ba..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia keluarkan lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Gaara coba kau hambat pendarahannya dengan mantra mu."

"Baik akan ku coba." Gaara segera mengambil sedikit air dari dalam tasnya. Biasanya ia menggunakan perantara air untuk menyembuhkan luka. "Revoco!". Dalam hitungan detik luka goresan dan tusukan di tubuh Hinata mulai tertutup. Tapi ia kehilangan banyak darah. Mungkin ini dikarenakan Hinata sempat melakukan perlawanan. Walaupun Hinata lugu dan polos ia termasuk caster yang handal di KIHS.

Setelah luka di tubuh Hinata tertutup sepenuhnya mereka langusung membawa Hinata ke UKS dan memberitahu kepada Iruka selaku penanggung jawab exorcist di KISH. Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto menghubunginya, Iruka datang dengan beberapa anggota medis dan membawa Hinata ke RS terdekat.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Iruka kepada tiga pemuda itu.

"Kami tidak tau, setelah kami keluar dari ruang ganti kami sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti itu." Jawab Gaara. Iruka nampak mencemaskan keadaan Hinata murid caster terbaiknya.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang, untuk sementara tolong beritahu kepada semua murid bahwa kegiatan sekolah setelah pukul 16.00 ditiadakan." Perintah Iruka kepada Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Anou... Iruka-san bolehkan kami ikut anda ke RS untuk melihat keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hm... baiklah, tapi tak lebih dari jam 7 malam." Jawab Iruka dengan santai. Setelah itu mereka menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil dan pergi ke RS tempat Hinata di rawat.

**Skip Time**

Mereka telah sampai di Konoha Hospital tempat Hinata dirawat. Setelah bertanya pada suster, mereka segera menuju kamar Hinata. Ketika mereka masuk sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata serupa dengan Hinata. Sepertinya pemuda itu saudara Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Neji?" Tanya Iruka seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Neji sambil melihat Hinata nanar.

"Iruka-san... apa benar yang menyerang Hinata adalah seorang vampire?" Tanya Neji.

"Jika dilihat dari luka yang di dapat Hinata, kemungkinan besar yang menyerang hinata adalah seorang vampire."

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Iruka-san dan Neji-san sepertinya kami akan segera pulang, karena besok masih masuk sekolah." Ucap Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya kalian bertiga." Ujar Iruka dan dijawab anggukan dari ketiga peuda manis itu.

Seperti tadi pagi, Gaara menjadi supir Naruto dan Kiba. Ketika sedang berjalan di area basement RS Konoha, mereka merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti. Dengan aba-aba dari Gaara mereka berpencar ke arah yang berlainan. Mereka berpencar seperti ninja seperti di

Ternyata benar ada tiga orang yang berlari ke tempat mereka tadi berpencar. Mereka memakai jubah hitam. Salah seorang dari mereka membuka jubahnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model rambut melawan arah gravitasi bumi.

Sejenak pemuda itu nampaknya sedang menelusur arah sekitar. Dan pandangannya terhenti di balik tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Naruto mengintip sebentar dan ia melihat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Dengan agak gugup ia merapalkan mantra serangan.

"Ventus laminae!" Ucap Naruto sambil melompat dan menghilang dari hadapan ketiga pemuda misterius. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhasil menepisnya dengan pedang yang berhasil ia equip dengan cepat. Untuk sementara mereka bertiga dapat lolos dari ketiga misterius itu. Dengan terpaksa ketiga pemuda manis itu berpencar. Tapi, percuma sepertinya ketiga orang itu juga ikut berpencar mengikuti Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba.

Pemuda yang berambut raven tadi mengikuti Naruto, dan dua lainnya menikuti Gaara dan Kiba.

**Naruto's side**

Naruto terus melompati dahan pohon dan menjauhi RS Konoha. Sepertinya ia sangat panik, karena ini pertama kalinya ia sebagai exorcist dikejar oleh orang asing. Karena biasanya exorcist bekerja secara berkelompok.

'Persetan dengan kelompok! Yang penting sekarang lari, lari, dan lari!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tak terasa sepertinya Naruto malah sampai di Konoha Park. Hanya sebuah taman kota yang memiliki banyak pohon sebagai tempat resapan air dan sangat sepi pada malam hari. Setelah dirasa aman, Naruto mulai turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri. Baru ia menapakan kakinya di tanah, tiba-tiba ada aura yang besar menuju tempatnya dengan cepat. Untung saja Naruto memliki reflek yang bagus. Naruto melompat ke samping menghindari sosok yang belum ia lihat. Naruto menajamkan pengelihatannya, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat hal aneh di sekitarnya.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Naruto." Ujar seorang pemuda dari belakang Naruto dengan posisi pedang yang ia bawa berada di leher Naruto.

"Kau... Siapa kau?" Bentak Naruto kepada sosok itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Na-ru-to." Goda pemuda itu di telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena posisinya kini serba salah. Jika ia bergerak pemuda ini akan membunuhnya, tapi jika diam saja tak akan ada gunanya juga. Ia melihat kebawah.

'Bisa digunakan!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggerakan jarinya seperti mengisyaratkan rumput-rumput dibawahnya agar menuruti peruntahnya. Ini lah salah satu keunggulan para elementa, dapat berkomunikasi dengan alam dan dapat mengendalikannya. Dengan sedikit pengendalian ia dapat membuat rumput duri dan menusuk kaki pemuda misterius yang ada di belakangnya.

"Argh!" Erang pemuda itu. Tapi karena panik kaki Naruto juga terluka karena menginjak rumput duri yang ia buat sendiri.

Naruto menjauh sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. " Ignis enim deus fortitudo vestra commoda." munculah kumpulan api yang menyelimuti tangan Naruto. Dan sepertinya sosok misterius itu juga sudah lolos dari rumput duri buatan Naruto.

"Bombardis ignis!" Seru Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan terciptalah semburan api yang mengarah kepada pemuda asing itu. Tak berapa lama api buatan Naruto padam, seperti di telan oleh sesuatu. Ternyata pemuda itu selain menggunakan pedang ia juga menggunakan prisai. Mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan pohon dan ia tidak dapat mundur lagi. Ketika pemuda asing itu sudah berjarak sekitar 2 meter ia membuka penutup kepalanya dan munculah sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan iris onyx sekelam langit malam.

"Sas...uke..?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang masih gemetar karena ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang dari tadi mencoba menyerangnya adalah sahabat lamanya sendiri.

"Lama tak jumpa, dobe." Sapanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah?" Bentak Naruto. "Apa kau sudah menjadi musuh para exorcist?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku hanya menguji mu bodoh. Karena aku ditugasi oleh Iruka-san untuk melindungi mu." Jawabnya enteng. "Kau lihat sendiri kan, padahal aku saja belum menyerang mu, tapi kau sudah ketakutan seperti itu. Payah kau." Ejek Sasuke. Lalu muncul persimpangan siku berwarna merah di kepala Naruto.

"URUSAAAAIIII TEME NO BAKA!" Geram Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang pasti sekarang aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekat kepada Naruto.

"Ma...u mau apa kau?"

"Aku akan menggendong mu sampai apartemen mu, tidak lihat kaki mu luka begitu?"

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ehh kenapa begini?" Protes Naruto karena Sasuke menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Ck cerewet sekali kau dobe." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke melompati dahan pohon sambil menggendong Naruto menuju apartemen milik Naruto. Hanya kesunyian malam dan semilir angin yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

**Kiba's side**

Kiba telah sampai di rumahnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia agak cemas juga dengan keadaan kedua sahabatnya. 'Apa mereka sudah selamat ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat apaetemen Naruto. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan pintu rumahnya siluman berbentuk jamur muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Che.. merepotkan saja." Ucapnya kesal. Kiba mengambil selembar kertas dari sakunya dang mengucapkan mantra.

"Vocare spiritum gemini." munculah roh kembar dari kertas yang ia lemparkan. Kedua roh kembar berwujud anak laki-laki itu memegang pedang yang besar dan siap memusnahkan siluman jamur yang berada di depannya.

Roh kembar itu maju dan menebas siluman jamur. Dengan mudahnya siluman jamur dikalahkan. Tiba-tiba muncul akar berduri dari dalam tanah dan menusuk roh kembar yang dipanggil oleh Kiba.

"Siluman kurang ajar!" Rutuk Kiba sambil menggigit jari dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas mantranya dengan darah yang keluar dari jarinya.

"Vocant, igne le.. uhuk..uhuk.." Kiba belum sempat menyelesaikan mantranya karena akar berduri itu melilit kaki Kiba dan menariknya hingga ia terjatuh dan kepalanya menghantam batu. Pandangan mata Kiba mulai buyar karena benturan tadi cukup keras. Tapi ia lihat samar-samar ada pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan rambut diikat keatas sedang menembaki siluman berbentuk tumbuhan itu. Pemuda itu berhasil memusnahkan siluman itu, tapi sebelum ia berterima kasih Kiba sudah pingsan duluan karena efek benturan tadi.

**TBC**

**Hallo minna gimana ficnya? Gaje kah? Buruk kah? Seru kah? Standar kah? Yang pasti abis baca fic ini di review ya. Kan sayanng fic bagus gini minim review *Di sambit sendal swallow*.**

**Oh iya nih Kirio translate mantra-mantra yang tadi. Nyarinya sih di Google translate. Gomen kalo masih agak kaku, karena ini pertama kalinya Kirio bikin fic yang pake bahasa latin hehe.**

**Ignis enim deus fortitudo vestra commoda = dewa api berikan kekuatan mu padaku**

**Bombardis ignis = meriam api**

**Ventus laminae = pisau angin**

**Vocare spiritum gemini = memanggil roh kembar**

**Di chapter 2 nanti akan dibahas job para exorcist. Seperti knight, elementa, tamer, desperado, doctor, dan caster.**

**Review please~**


End file.
